Saberdramon
Summary A Digimon shrouded in black flames. Due to the roughness of its temperament, for which it continues counterattacks against enemies to a ferocious degree, it's difficult to even approach it. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-B Name: Saberdramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Champion level Vaccine/Virus Attribute Giant Bird Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hacking, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack non-corporeal and nonexistent beings), Immortality (Type 1), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Air Manipulation, True Flight, Large Size (Type 0), Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to File Island Frigimon) | Country level (1000x stronger than its File Island variant and should be comparable to Folder Continent Frigimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Should be comparable to Wizardmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class '''| '''Country Class Durability: Island level '''| '''Country level Stamina: High Range: A few Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies among the species. Weaknesses: As a Dramon species, Saberdramon is weak to Dragon Slaying properties, Data/Vaccine Digimon, Electric attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Saberdramon *'Black Saber:' Strikes from the air with the talons on its feet (DRB) or shoots dark rings by flapping its wings (Digital Card Battle). *'Mach Shadow:' Rams the opponent at high speed while spinning. *'Night Roar:' Shoots feathers from its wings. *'Anti-Confusion:' Cures confusion. *'Sharp Claw: '''Slash 2 zones with long sharp claws. *'Air Cutter: Slash 2 zones with sharp blades of air. *'Wind Coat: '''Raise resist wind in 3 zones with power of wind. *'Cyclone Claw: '''Slash 1 zone with claws as swift as a whirlwind. From '''Biyomon *'Magical Fire:' Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. *'Violin Attack:' ''Jumps or flies into the air and attacks the enemy with both wings. *'Dash Peck:' Dashes at the enemy and pecks it. *'Hard Beak:' Pecks foe with beak. *'Peck Attack:' Divebombs the ground beak-first. *'Ostrich Kick:'' Flips into the air, kicking the opponent. *'Phantom Fire: Fires a phantom blue fireball. *'Charming Tweety: Charms the enemy with a cute chirp. *'Phantom Hurricane: Create a large phantom tornado. *'Spiral Wing:' Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. *'Double Fire:' Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. *'Sonic Void: '''Magic attack, 55 Wind damage to one foe. 95% accuracy. *'Mental Charge: Increases INT of one member by 10%. *'''Light Tackle: Attack 1 zone with a swift tackle *'Small Breath:' Unleash a fireball and attack 1 zone *'Wind Claw:' Slash 1 zone with claws with the power of the wind *'Surprise Blow:' Attack 2 zones with a sneaky attack Key: File Island Saberdramon | Folder Continent Saberdramon Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Wind Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Air Users Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Dragons Category:Tier 6